Cálidos recuerdos de Invierno
by Suicchin
Summary: One-shot. Una tarde de invierno en Hogmeade, una confesion. Sirius B x Remus L. Yaoi- Slash. No les gusta no lean!


_CÁLIDOS RECUERDOS DE INVIERNO_

Y sin saber que hacer con mis sentimientos, deambulé por las desiertas calles de Hogsmeade, la pequeña comuna de magos de las afueras del colegio de magia y hechicería al que asistimos.

El viento frio cala hasta los huesos, pero en mi caso me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas. Aun me ardían las heridas de mi última transformación en hombre lobo. Desde pequeño cargo con ese peso en mis hombros, aunque yo lo llamaría una maldición, una mala pasada del destino. Varios vendajes cubren parte de mi rostro, con la vaga excusa de que mi mascota las hizo en sus "ataques de mal genio", como lo llamamos con mis amigos para encubrirme…

Lancé un sonoro y frustrado suspiro. Su recuerdo vuelve a mi mente junto con la nieve, que lentamente empieza a caer por las callejuelas heladas. La víspera de navidad está cerca, pero también lo esta la luna llena, y según el profesor Dumbledore, es mejor permanecer en Hogwarts, donde no podre lastimar a nadie ni tampoco difundir mi secreto.

Mis amigos James Potter , Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black conformamos el grupo mas popular de toda la escuela, los Merodeadores, aunque nuestra fama no es del todo agradable para mi, ya que solemos hacer bromas algo sucias a los demás estudiantes. Aunque James y Sirius son quienes las planean y las llevan a cabo, con Peter siempre los seguimos y solemos reírnos. Sin embargo, ellos no conocen porque lo hago si en realidad no disfruto de realizar bromas. No saben que lo hago para ser aceptado, para sentirme parte de un grupo.

Llegué a las Tres Escobas, un pequeño bar que suele llenarse de seres de diferentes razas e ideologías: magos, brujas, hechiceros oscuros, duendes y demás. Me senté en una mesa alejada de todos y Madam Rosmerta me trajo una cerveza de manteca, una bebida muy popular entre los alumnos y los jóvenes.

Beber aquel brebaje amarillo y burbujeante me reconfortó hasta el más mínimo lugar de mi helado cuerpo. En eso, una voz conocida llega a mis oídos y no puedo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y esperar a pasar desapercibido.

La mano que me aprieta el hombro y el soplido bromista que sentí en el cuello me hicieron caer en la cuenta de que no fue así, que se dieron cuenta.

-_James, Sirius…que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí…-_ susurré temblando un poco por el soplido y sonriendo siempre con la tranquilidad y el dejo de melancolía que me caracterizaba. No se daba cuenta cuanto me lastimaba que se acercara así? Que haciendo esas bromitas hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora?

-_Te estábamos buscando, Moony. Desapareciste de la nada en medio del recreo! Pensamos que te había pasado algo, y en eso vimos por el mapa que salías de Hogwarts_ – James hablaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, sentándose con confianza del lado opuesto a mí.

Mientras tanto, un pelinegro alto y atractivo, según todas las chicas del colegio, aun tenía su mano en mi hombro. Sirius Black, el galán de Hogwarts y todo un rompecorazones.

-_Acaso te escapabas de nosotros, Moony?_ – su voz sonaba entre ofendida y triste, queriendo darme pena de seguro. Lo más triste de la situación es que lo lograba y con creces, haciéndome bajar la cabeza angustiado.

-_Lo siento, no quería molestarlos. Parecían muy entretenidos molestando a Snape, así que solo me escape. Necesitaba un descanso y decidí venir aquí_.- era una excusa bastante tonta, pero parecía que habían caído en ella. Rosmerta notó su presencia y les trajo a ambos cerveza de manteca, mientras llenaba mi tarro nuevamente.

Sirius me empujo utilizando su cadera y con amabilidad me senté junto a la ventana, confrontando a James. Ambos comenzaron a reírse recordando las travesuras hechas aquel día, pero no podía prestarles atención. Estaba demasiado nervioso, sintiendo la pierna de mi amigo pelinegro contra la mía, rozándose contra mi cada vez que hacia un movimiento.

-_Y te diste cuenta como lloriqueaba de miedo ,el muy idiota? Jajaja, en serio James, te pasaste esta vez_– me pego un codazo y reí fingidamente, pero era muy malo fingiendo, y lo notaron en seguida.

Sirius detuvo su risa y James me miro alzando una ceja.

-_Que te pasa, Moony? Hoy estas muy extraño, en verdad_…- La voz de Sirius sonaba seria, en verdad se lo notaba preocupado por mi. Sentí mi pecho encogerse al ver su rostro así, pero no podía decirle que era lo que me pasaba en realidad.

Note por el rabillo del ojo como James posaba sus ojos sobre su mejor amigo y luego sobre mi, parecía pensativo, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. En eso, un ruido sordo nos hizo mirar a ambos hacia él. Había golpeado la mesa con tal fuerza que los tarros se tambalearon.

Perplejos, intercambiamos miradas con Padfoot (su nombre códice de Merodeador), sin entender porqué James Potter sonreía como bobo, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

-_Saben? Recordé que tengo unas compras que hacer en Hogsmeade! Quizás le compre algo a Lily por navidad. Nos vemos luego en el dormitorio!_ –y así, sin mas, se fue saludando con su mano con fuerza y desapareciendo por la puerta de madera algo corroída por la antigüedad de ésta.

-_Qué…_ - Sirius parecía igual de pasmado que yo, pero luego de unos segundos pensativos, abrió los ojos muy grande y …esperen…se sonrojo? Qué pasaba aquí? _– Ese James…me las va a pagar…_ -no podía entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo en susurros, solo seguí mirando curioso aquel tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-_Qué está pasando, Pad? Por qué se fue así de repente James? Hm, después dicen que me comporto extraño…_- fruncí el entrecejo mirando hacia la puerta, pero en eso una mano tomo la mía por debajo de la mesa.

- _Sirius? Que sucede?_ – me esperaba lo peor, se habría dado cuenta? Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sutilmente, y mis mejillas comenzaron a arderme de la vergüenza que me daba estar así.

- _Remus, hace tiempo… he estado pensando que…_ -se detuvo, mirándome con sus ojos castaños intensamente, casi traspasando mi alma con ellos. Pero unas fuertes carcajadas hicieron que su ceño se frunciera y suspirara exasperado.

- Se _que hace frio, pero quisiera ir a la casa de los gritos… necesito a hablar contigo_ – asentí lentamente, aun sin entender realmente qué le pasaba. Por qué no podían hablar ahí? Si quería decirle que lo odiaba por saber como se sentía hacia el, simplemente lo hubiera dicho en ese lugar. Sirius Black no era alguien de rodeos.

-_De acuerdo_ – fue lo único que pude decir apenas en un hilo de voz.

Me llevó de la mano, casi jalándome con cierta brusquedad por las callejuelas hasta que a lo lejos vislumbramos la casa de los gritos, el lugar, según dicen más embrujado de todo Londres, aunque para nosotros solo era un escondite más.

El lugar estaba helado, ambos tiritábamos un poco por el frío que hacia. Incluso parecía que los fantasmas sentían el gélido clima, porque no había ni rastro de ellos. Subimos las desgastadas escaleras hasta el habitual dormitorio en donde nos reuníamos todos a la hora de planificar nuestras bromas. Solo había una cama llena de polvo, una pequeña repisa, y una mesa con una silla sin una pata.

-_Bueno, ya estamos aquí… que querías…_ -las palabras se detuvieron en mi boca al sentir que me empujaba de forma suave en la cama.

Su respiración cálida golpeó mi rostro como un puñetazo, por la diferencia de temperatura, y aun así se sintió agradable tenerlo tan cerca. No era el único nervioso, su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo desde mi posición.

-_Remus…hace tiempo he notado que algo pasa entre nosotros…_ -lo sabía, lo había notado! Pero como era que estábamos ambos acostados en la polvorienta cama, él sobre mi, mirándome fijo, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, una de sus piernas entre las mías. Continuó hablando muy bajo, como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara, aunque la casa estuviera desierta.

-_He notado que cuando me miras te sonrojas, y te pones nervioso cada vez que te toco por alguna razón…_- se estaba acercando cada vez más, tortuosamente lento, analizándome, aunque yo no quería verlo. Me mantenía encogido en la cama, apoyado en mis codos. Me sentía abatido, humillado, pero a la vez, tenerlo así, aunque fuera la última vez que me dirigiera la palabra, era agradable, me llenaba de alegría.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza al notar cuan pegado estaba a mi, su pecho se había pegado al mío y eso me incomodaba. Quité mis brazos por detrás y los coloqué delante. Ahora mi espalda estaba contra la colcha, y mis manos hechas puños se acurrucaban contra su pecho, tapado bajo el suéter y la túnica de Gryffindor.

-_Moony…_- aquel susurro me hizo temblar, ya que lo formulo contra su oreja. Un suave suspiro escapó de mis labios, lo que logró que me sonrojara aun mas. Pude notar que sonreía, su boca se rozaba contra mi cuello.

-_Mírame… Mírame, Remus…_ - su pedido era genuino, pero aun no me atrevía a que me mirara con esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

- _Sirius… yo lo siento tanto…y-yo…_ -mi voz estaba quebrada y sentí el calor de mis mejillas acrecentarme. Sentía mis ojos llorosos, como si me estuviera por poner a llorar.

-_Por qué te disculpas?_ – otra vez susurraba contra mi oído. Cuánto aguantaría en esa situación?

-_Yo…no lo se… no quiero que te alejes de mi… no quiero perderte… me siento tan culpable por lo que siento… Eres muy importante para mi… perdóname, prometo que esto cambiara…._

-_No quiero, Moony, no quiero que cambies lo que sientes_.- su cálida mano rozó mi mejilla y me obligo a mirarlo. Nunca había visto una sonrisa o una expresión de ternura tal como la que tenia ahora Sirius. Mi respiración quedo atrapada en mi pecho, mirándolo sin poder articular palabra.

-_Tú…también eres importante para mi, Moony. Tu también me gustas_… - aquella palabra, "gustar", no me agradaba, no me agradaba viniendo de sus labios. Quería que fuera más que gustar, pero tan egoísta podía ser, que encima que correspondía mis sentimientos, pretendía que sintiera amor o afecto hacia mí?

No me dejo responder nada más. Sus labios acallaron los míos en un beso tímido para ser Sirius, con un cariño y delicadeza que desconocía en el. No pude contenerme más, lo correspondí lo mejor que pude, pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

Su experiencia era notable comparada con la mía, que intentaba seguirle el paso de forma torpe y tímida, mientras el sonreía entre el beso, tomando el control siempre que podía.

-_Eres tan torpe, Remus_ – susurro divertido, separándose apenas.

Un puchero se formó en mi rostro, girándome de lado – _N-no me molestes. No he tenido tantas novias como tú_– mi pequeña muestra de celos lo hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

-_Celoso Moony? Pero debo decir que no he tenido ninguna novia. Todas esas chicas son solo para divertirme… contigo es diferente_ –otra vez estaba usando ese tono cariñoso y cuidadoso hacia mí. -_Porque a ti te quiero… y a ellas no… _

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y podía sentir que me brillaba la cabeza por el sonrojo. Esto parecía gustarle, porque enseguida volvió a tomar el control de la situación y me sujeto con uno de sus brazos ambas muñecas, sobre mi cabeza, y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez fue diferente.

El beso era más profundo que el anterior, y había comenzado a utilizar su lengua. Era una sensación extraña y excitante. Cada vez me gustaba más y más, aunque estaba temeroso de lo que vendría después.

-_Sirius…_ - no pude contener un gemido cuando de mi boca paso a mi cuello, dándole suaves lamidas y mordiscos a mi cuello, sin sentir remordimiento por dejarme alguna marca.

-_Sabes? Me excita mucho que gimas así mi nombre, Remus_ – su voz parecía tan sensual y provocativa que el calor se extendió a todo mi cuerpo, pero se notó más en mi zona baja, donde su rodilla ejercía una intencional presión.

-_N-no digas esas cosas así como así, idiota!_ – otro gemido escapó y ya no podía resistirme más a los encantos de mi amigo.

Me soltó las manos al notar que no me resistiría y estire el cuello hacia atrás para darle más espacio. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello negro y esto lo incitó a que siguiera más y más.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, regalándonos besos y suspiros inmerso en nuestro propio mundo. Ya no sentíamos frio y no nos molestaba el silencio que reinaba el lugar. Solo estábamos nosotros dos, solos, amándonos en secreto.

-_Sirius… Te amo Sirius… siempre lo he hecho…_ -aquella confesión escapo de mis labios cuando éste surcaba mi pecho, marcado por cicatrices de todos los tamaños, con su húmeda y cálida lengua.

-_También yo, Remus…_ -y para asegurarse de que no cambiara de opinión, me desabrochó el pantalón, y luego el suyo.

Por una reacción de reflejo, los sujete y lo miro compungido, pero la sonrisa de confianza que me regaló en seguida logró que cediera. Su mano se metió, intrusa, en mi ropa interior, y mi ya excitado miembro comenzó a ser estimulado con su mano, algo fría y áspera.

Mis gemidos comenzaron a ser más sonoros y mi respiración más agitada. Por Merlín que se sentía bien lo que hacia! La pena que me había oprimido el pecho a principios del día ahora se había esfumado, y con suerte, para siempre.

-_S-Sirius… q-quiero…déjame besarte Sirius…por favor_ – mi tono de súplica fue pronto atendido nuevamente por sus labios. Me encantaban, podría estar todo el día saboreándolos. Y parecía que el lo disfrutaba de igual manera, porque disfrutaba plácidamente las caricias.

Pero en ese momento un suave dolor en mi parte trasera me hizo lanzar un gemido, una mezcla de dolor y placer que me hizo temblar bajo el. Me había penetrado sin que lo hubiera siquiera notado. Su cara de preocupación regreso y me hizo sentir culpable.

-_L-lo siento_ –dijo con voz temerosa. – _Te duele? Dejaré de hacerlo si lo …deseas_ –se movió un poco, ahora él era el que gemía. Note que le gustaba mucho la sensación de estar dentro de mi, y lo poco que se movió, también lo había disfrutado.

-_N-no …continúa, pero… se gentil_ – lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, acariciando su rostro para darle seguridad.

Algo inseguro, comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro de mí. Parecía que lo tenia muy planeado, porque se había colocado un preservativo que hacía mucho más fácil y fluida la penetración. Esperen… LO TENIA TODO PLANEADO! Pero la sensación de su miembro viril y erecto me estaba volviendo loco.

-_Ah… Remus… estás tan estrecho_ –susurro. Como podía decir esas cosas con aquella soltura?

Mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda, pero parece que eso lo excito aun mas porque el ritmo de sus embestidas se volvió más rápido.

-_E-esas cosas…no digas esas cosas…_ - le mordí el cuello como castigo, pero solo soltó una risotada y siguió sus movimientos, encantado por lo que acababa de hacer.

El sudor cubría sus cuerpos, el vapor de nuestra respiración era lo único parecido al calor que había en esa habitación, por donde entraban frías ráfagas de viento y temblaban las maderas sueltas y las tejas rotas.

Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Sirius y que pronto terminaría. Estaba en la misma situación, desde que su mano, inquieta, había comenzado de nuevo sus atenciones a su miembro, rápidos movimientos ascendentes y descendentes que me hacían soltar gimoteos y fuertes suspiros.

-_Remus… voy a…_ - tome su rostro con mis manos y lo bese con fuerza, ambos llegamos a la vez, solo que él lo hizo dentro de mi, y yo en su mano.

Se separo, agitado y con una sonrisa pícara y satisfecha, se lamió su mano llena de ese fluido espeso y blanco que había liberado hacia solo un minuto.

-_Eres un…_ -lo fulmine con su mirada, con el ceño fruncido, pero no tenía ya energía para reprocharle nada y simplemente dejé que se recostara sobre mi pecho. Sintiendo una oleada de ternura hacia él, comencé suaves caricias en su pelo y espalda.

-_Te amo, Moony… no te alejes nunca de mi_ –lo escuche susurrar, antes de que callera en un profundo sueño. Suspire sobre mi y una débil sonrisa surcó mis labios. Tanteando con la mano encontré la túnica de Sirius y lo tapé con ella, abrazándolo con fuerza contra mí.

-_Tranquilo, no sería capaz de abandonarte nunca… mi perrito…_ -y así, también caí en las manos de Morfeo, esperando a que todo después de aquel día cambiara para bien.


End file.
